Doors are found everywhere for opening and closing access between two rooms or zones. Most doors are opened manually by operating a closing mechanism and/or by pushing the door open using a hand or foot. There may also be different types of switches that are operated to activate a mechanism for opening a door.
It is well known that infection spreads via door handles or door-opening switches. In different institutions, and especially in hospitals, it is very important that infection is prevented to the greatest possible extent.
In such locations therefore, in connection with opening, doors, motion detectors are often installed, which, on detection of motion in an area in front of a door, activate an opening mechanism. However, it is not always desirable that a door opens whenever a person passes in front of it without intentionally wanting to open it.
There are therefore different types of alternative door switches that can intentionally be used without having to use the palm of the hand. An example of such a switch is an oblong, narrow switch that is typically positioned on the wall at the side of a door that is to be opened, which switch is intended to be operated by using an elbow. Such switches are found, inter alia, in many hospitals today.
However, this is a relatively awkward way of opening a door and is often used incorrectly in that the palm of the hand is used to operate the switch, thereby allowing infection to spread.
The object of the present invention is to provide a new method and device for opening a door in a hygienic manner.